


Can't get enough.

by jaysavage



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk bakes and is so fuckin soft what a boy, M/M, One Shot, Slight Asphyxiation, Smut, gentle hance, theyre like 25 in this and evil is gone but they still have the lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysavage/pseuds/jaysavage
Summary: I've got a sweet tooth for Hance don't you know





	Can't get enough.

“Okay dude, that’s… really enough.” Hunk laughed, smiling as his best friend danced around the kitchen. He had flour on his cheeks and a spoon in his hand, stuck up toward his face to act as his microphone. Hunk just smiled as he smoothed frosting over the top layer of his cake, fixing the awkward dent that Lance had somehow managed to smash into it. “Lance, enough-” Hunk chuckled again as Lance twisted the radio knob up. 

“I dunno about you but, I can’t get enough of myself!” Lance sang, bouncing around the kitchen, getting dangerously close to the bowls of colored frosting. Hunk just rolled his eyes, holding the spatula out as Lance spun by, taking it from him with a grin. He licked up the frosting coated spatula, humming happily before he sat up on the counter, swinging his feet to the beat of the song. 

“You’re the  _ worst _ sous chef, I hope you realize.” Hunk laughed, sparing Lance one more smirking glance before he turned to grab a piping bag, already filled with fuschia frosting. He steadied his hands as he squeezed, just barely, frosting petals over the top of the cake. “D’you think Allura will like it? I mean I know Aiya will like it but… Mom is the real worry here.” Hunk sighed heavily when he pulled back the bag, one flower perfectly placed. 

“Come on, it’s Allura. And they’re Juniberry flowers. And you’re making it for her kid! She’ll probably  _ cry _ , man.” Lance laughed, and Hunk smiled, going back to his work with newfound confidence. Lance sighed as he watched him work, licking frosting from his lips. He stared at the steady way Hunk’s hands worked, and he wondered how someone could possibly ever create something so delicate and perfect out of icing- then he remembered it was Hunk, and Hunk could do anything when it came to baking. He slipped from the counter and placed the spatula in the sink, licking his lips again as he pushed his arms around Hunk’s waist, cheek pushing against his back. 

“Do I make the letters green?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded, recalling Aiya in a very cute green jumpsuit a few days prior. Her fourth birthday was fast approaching, and good ol’ uncle’s Lance and Hunk were  _ absolutely _ going to make it the best party so far. They’d made it their job the last three birthdays, too. “Did you wrap the gifts?” Hunk asked, and got another nod in return. “Get ahold of Pidge and Matt?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded again, fingers playing with the fabric at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt. “Then I think we’re almost done. Blue trim?” Hunk asked, glancing back at Lance to receive a wide grin and another nod. “Blue trim.” He huffed, turning back to grab a seperate bag of frosting, then go to work on the edges. 

“She’s going to love this.” Lance sighed, shutting his eyes with a satisfied him. 

“Bet she’d love it even more if you signed it.” Hunk laughed, and Lance smiled wide, tugging away from Hunk to take the bag of blue frosting. He finally saw the cake, completed aside from Lance’s signature- the best part, in Lance’s opinion. He leaned forward, tongue stuck out in concentration as he squeezed out just enough to put a little blue heart in the corner. He’d been practicing, with Hunk’s help, but he still wasn’t very good. “God- here.” When Hunk swooped in from behind, his hands slipped over Lance’s guiding him carefully to spell out both of their names in tiny writing. It circled around the bottom of the first layer, on the edge of the second layer, and Lance felt the heat in his cheeks rise as Hunk’s warm hands enveloped his own, helping him to be as steady as the other man. 

“You’re way too good at this, man.” Lance chuckled out, but it came out as more of a breathy sigh, his head turned to the side as he admired it. Hunk was still holding him, and Lance was the one to pull back when an extra bit of blue plopped onto the cake- Hunk hadn’t been paying attention. He was too entranced by the freckled swoop of Lance’s neck, that curved under the blue of his t-shirt. “Oh man- I hope that’s okay.” Lance’s eyebrows drew together as he stared at the ugly blue squiggle that sat next to the end of Hunk’s name. Hunk blinked a few times before he realized what had happened, pulling back carefully to set the icing down. 

“It- It’s fine- blue is always fine.” Hunk stuttered, and Lance laughed, and Hunk felt his heart swell, his hands tentatively dropping to Lance’s waist. “I uh, sorry.” Hunk laughed, and Lance leaned back, letting Hunk’s lips find that warm spot they craved, pulling back with a nibble to his skin. 

“Not in front of the  _ cake _ , man.” Lance laughed quietly, as if the pastry could hear him, and Hunk blushed, nuzzling his neck before he lifted the other man by his hips. Lance just smiled, letting himself be turned and placed on the counter, far from the piping bags and the masterpiece. 

“Sorry uh… Sometimes I just get lost in how perfect you are.” Hunk rushed out, and Lance’s smile was back, bringing sunlight to the corners of Hunk’s world. 

“Such a poet.  _ Bro _ .” Lance smirked, teasing Hunk with a kiss on the nose. Hunk just smirked back, his hands locking Lance in by his waist, his thumbs pressing into the sharpness of his hips. 

“Don’t you dare  _ ‘bro’ _ me when I’m getting sentimental.” Hunk mumbled in the crook of Lance’s neck, one hand pushing up his shirt, thumbs dragging over the ridges of his ribcage. 

“I think I’m allowed to bro you all I want. Since we’re  _ bro’s _ and all.” Lance sighed, leaning back a little as his arms wrapped around Hunk’s shoulders, one hand catching in his hair. 

“Does that mean we’re bro-engaged?” Hunk asked, and Lance’s smile softened, peeking down at the matching bands on their fingers. He felt his heart swell for a moment, then he leaned forward to kiss Hunk’s hair, gasping when his thumb pushed over his nipple, catching a bit on the piercing there. 

“I-I think so…” Lance breathed, and Hunk smirked, fingers pinching carefully at the soft, sensitive skin at Lance’s chest. “Party’s at five, earth time.” Lance murmured, and Hunk was lifting him again, grabbing him under his ass and hugging him close as he carried him off to their bedroom. 

Lance felt weightless when Hunk handled him this way. And it wasn’t because Lance was super tiny, or lightweight- Lance was a good hundred and seventy pounds or so, and lanky as hell. Hunk was just… so strong. The muscle hidden under his soft exterior was powerful, and Lance never forgot it. Though it surprised him every time Hunk lifted him up with one arm and fixed the sheets with the other. 

“If you ever made the bed, I wouldn’t have to waste time with this.” Hunk chuckled, and Lance just laughed, hugging his neck as he pecked softly up the back of his ear. 

“You could just do it.” Lance sighed, and he was thrown to the bed, Hunk already turned to grab some items from the dresser. 

“I’d have to come back into the room at one pm every day and fix the sheets. Because you wake up so goddamn late.” Hunk grumbled, and Lance smiled again, arching up as he pushed his jeans off. He knew he caught Hunk’s eye when his partner fumbled with the condom wrapper, tearing it open with too much force, and it plopped onto the carpet. 

“Smooth.” Lance murmured, wriggling his hips as he pushed his briefs down, and Hunk didn’t even bother hiding his gaze now, watching the way Lance’s hips worked. “If you take a video, it’ll last longer.” Lance teased, his voice more dark as he shifted to his knees, tugging his shirt off in an overly flashy display of his soft tummy and cocked, naked hips. 

“Maybe next time, hotshot.” Hunk finally managed, grabbing another condom before he returned to the bed, his hands much more hot than they had been. But Lance still pushed his hips into them as Hunk grabbed for him, humming at the warmth of his lover. He took a second to pull Hunk’s shirt off, exposing his scarred chest.

Lance had a few marks here and there due to the battles they had when they had been part of Voltron, but Hunk was covered. Lance bent to kiss at a slash over his chest, remembering perfectly the moment that it happened, how terrified he’d been, and how Hunk just smiled and winked at him- the fucker  _ winked _ with a galran sword slashed over his chest-

“Babe.” Hunk huffed, and Lance pulled back, his kisses traveling lower, his brows tight together when he looked up at his lover. “Top or bottom?” Hunk asked, his grin widening when Lance pushed back on his chest, crawling up over his thighs, onto his hips. He leaned down to push a deep kiss to Hunk’s lips, tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth to elicit a gasp from the larger man. He felt strong hands on his ass and pressing up his back, and he pulled back, letting out a shivering sigh. He snatched the lube from Hunk’s hand, leaning back up with a smirk. 

“Will you… You know- Please?” Lance asked in a mumble as he smeared lube over his fingers, then shifted up on his knees, hand moving down behind him to slick up his entrance. Hunk just smirked and pushed his hand around to Lance’s chest, tightening on his side slightly. He saw the goosebumps rise up over Lance’s arms and shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his own fingers into himself. Hunk arched Lance with one hand. The other still tight to his hip, controlling the way Lance’s body moved, aside from his fingers- that was all up to Lance to set the pace. “Ah- Can you-” Lance breathed, his chin falling slightly as he rocked back onto his fingers, and Hunk just sighed, smile content as he pushed his hand up further, thumb pushing against Lance’s waiting tongue. 

“Pretty.” Hunk murmured, and Lance wrapped his lips around his knuckle, moaning slightly as he finally got to three fingers. He hesitated, wondering if he should try for four, but Hunk’s hand moving from his hip to roll the condom onto his cock made Lance’s blood boil. He knew it was partially necessary but-  _ Focus on  _ _ me _ _.  _

“You gonna be able to handle it this time, big guy?” Lance asked, a pout on his lips as he removed his fingers. He leaned and wiped his fingers on a tissue, and that's when Hunk grabbed his wrist, thumb pressing into his palm. Lance caught Hunk’s hungry gaze and swallowed hard, goosebumps rolling over his body again. 

“Are you,  _ baby blue _ ?” Hunk asked, and Lance giggled at the nickname, letting Hunk guide his hand down, between them, to grip Hunk’s cock. 

“Watch out with the nicknames, or I’ll start calling you Big Bird.” Lance teased, but Hunk was on task, pulling Lance’s hips up, guiding his cock with Lance’s hand toward his entrance. It was almost like the piping bag, only with less squeezing, and the  _ frosting _ sure as shit wouldn’t be  _ blue _ . 

Anyways. 

Lance pushed forward, testing the grip Hunk had on his hips, and it was solid, he didn’t shift an inch. Hunk smirked, eyes still focused on Lance’s hips as he lowered him down, his hips arching up to meet him in the middle. He didn’t slow, he knew what Lance liked, how hard he liked it. Lance’s body tensed, then relaxed, his breathing coming tight and fast as he finally settled onto Hunk’s hips, thighs pushed out over him. Hunk couldn’t help but grip tight to them, thumbs pushing into the soft skin there before he brought one hand down roughly, leaving a rosy red mark almost immediately. Lance jerked, and gasped, and fucking  _ moaned _ . 

“ _ Yeah _ ?” Hunk laughed, and Lance glared at him, trying to steady his breathing as Hunk brought a hand around behind him, tugging at his ass gently. Lance leaned down and splayed a hand over Hunk’s chest, shifting his hips slightly, chin dropped with hair in his eyes as he moved, getting the feel for everything all over again. Hunk leaned up, dipping his fingers between Lance’s lips, the wetness slicking over his lower lip as he pulled them back. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Hunk breathed, and Lance gasped, just before Hunk’s palm tightened over his throat, thumb pushing under his jawline tightly. 

With that, Lance’s eyes dropped closed and he was lost. 

His hips circling, following the motion’s that Hunk’s grip directed him, he fucked himself onto the other man, breathless. He was dizzy, but only slightly, Hunk’s grip on his throat giving up for the few sweet moments that he’d kiss him. When he pulled back, the tightness returned, and the rush in Lance’s ears got louder. He hadn’t realized he’d stopped his hips until he felt Hunk pounding up unto him, having them both leaned back toward the bed now, Lance a shuddering mess. He finally opened his eyes to look at Hunk, brows furrowed as the hand pulled back from his throat and moved to pull on his ass, spreading him sweetly. 

“H-Hunk I- Fuck-” Lance breathed, and Hunk kissed him hard, heels digging into the bed as he gave lance just what he wanted. They’d been doing this for so long that he didn’t even need to ask for what he wanted- Hunk just  _ knew _ , he could read the pleading in Lance’s eyes and the way his voice cracked, breath hitching. He shake of Lance’s thighs was the true give away, but Hunk liked to think that it took more than that to tell when Lance was close to the edge. 

“Want me to touch you?” Hunk asked, his voice deep, rough as he whispered in Lance’s ear. Lance nodded and Hunk moved his hand back to tighten over his throat, shifting his chin so he had to look Hunk in the eyes as he fucked him senseless. “Eyes up here. Use your words, baby.” Hunk growled, and Lance whimpered, the pleading look he was giving almost too much for Hunk to handle. He let up his grip when Lance opened his lips to speak, letting him gasp for a moment. 

“Please _ f-fucking please- _ You’re so  _ big _ and it’s so  _ good _ and  _ you’re _ so good and-” Lance babbled, and Hunk pushed his hand down, tightening around Lance’s cock before he started to stroke him, in time with the upward thrusts he was giving.  _ “Ohhhhh fuck…” _ Lance drooled, his arms pushing up to grip into Hunk’s hair, tugging on the headband he had somehow kept on. Lance couldn’t even manage to meet his lover’s kiss, just letting Hunk kiss at the edges of his mouth as he moaned for him.

Hunk was surprisingly quiet for how good he felt- it took a  _ lot _ to get him loud, but Lance still took pride in the tiny grunts and soft groans he got from Hunk as he put on a show for him. Hips rolling, body arched, meeting Hunk in the middle a few more times before his body jolted and he made a mess of Hunk’s hand, his lower stomach, his own thighs. His breath was a slur of Hunk’s name, over and over, with each slow roll of his hips, working him through the high until he was nothing, melted goo on top of the solidity of Hunk’s chest. 

Hunk gasped as he came, and the sound made Lance tremble, his fingers swirling in Hunk’s hair to soothe him- as if he needed it. Lance’s body on top of him was all he needed. His hands pulled up to rest on Lance’s back, and Lance didn’t mind, for the moment, that he had smeared cum onto his back as well. 

“You’re perfect.” Hunk murmured, holding Lance down to pepper his face in kisses. “Perfect, perfect, cocky, but perfect.” Hunk laughed, and Lance smiled, giggling softly before he raised his hips, feeling Hunk slip out of him ever-so-slowly. He plopped back down, sighing deeply as he let his eyes close, to relax for a second. When he opened them, he spotted the red glow of his clock. 

_ 4:27 PM  _

There was an awkward, sticky scramble and a jump into a cold shower, followed by hasty tieing of each other's ties. They barely had the time to coordinate colors, get the right shoes, get the cake into it’s box, before they were scrambling into Lance’s lion, bickering about whose fault it was that they were going to be late to the _ best party of all time. _


End file.
